In a liquid crystal display device (display device) in which a non-luminescent liquid crystal display panel (display panel) is installed, a backlight unit (illumination device) for supplying light to the liquid crystal display panel is ordinarily also installed. There are various types of light sources for a backlight unit. For example, in the case of the backlight unit described in Patent Document 1, the light source is a light-emitting diode (LED).
The LED is driven by pulse width modulation (PWM) control, which is well-known. In particular, an LED is set so as to turn on and off in chronological fashion in a single frame interval (in a single vertical interval).
Ordinarily, in the case of a “hold”-type display device such as a liquid crystal display device, the same image is displayed for an entire frame interval in continuous frame images. When this happens, the user will be able to continuously view an uninterrupted image and will sometimes perceive afterimages, blurring, or the like in the image.
In view of the above, the liquid crystal display device of Patent Document 1 turns LEDs on and off in a chronological fashion in single-frame intervals and artificially displays a single frame image in a non-continuous manner (setting the off-time in this manner is referred to as “black insertion”). In other words, the liquid crystal display device of Patent Document 1 performs driving similar to an impulse display device (for example, a display device in which a cathode ray tube (CRT) is installed). The liquid crystal display device thereby ensures, e.g., an improvement in video performance.